Be My Slave
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Menabrak seseorang merupakan takdir yang salah. Pepatah itulah yang mengantarkan Alibaba Saluja, murid baru dari Magi High School, kepada masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini—dengan ketua kedisplinan sekolahnya, Ren Kouha! Dan buruknya lagi, Alibaba harus menjadi budak dari sang ketua?
1. Alibaba Saluja dan Hari Pertamanya

**Summary**: Menabrak seseorang merupakan takdir yang salah. Pepatah itulah yang mengantarkan Alibaba Saluja, murid baru dari Magi High School, kepada masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini—dengan ketua kedisplinan sekolahnya, Ren Kouha!

**Disclaimer**: Magi itu milik Ohtaka Shinobu.

**Rate**: T

**Warning!** Abal, gaje, typo dimana-mana, grammar berantakan dan lain-lain. Semenjak Author-nya labil, kemungkinan pasangan lain muncul juga ada lol

**Pairing:** Alibaba x Kouha (Slight AliMor, AliGyoku, HakuMor and more.)

**Author's Note**: IYA IYA! DAKU TAU DAKU TAU TAT! Seharusnya saya gak punya pemikiran bikin cerita baru! Tapi daku tidak bisa menahan kepedihan di hati karena tidak nge-post apapun bulan ini! Dan seharusnya saya update! Bukannya bikin cerita baru yang gak jelas pula. Saya lagi progress di Over Protective jadi dimohon benar-benar bersabar!

Daku baru suka Magi bulan kemarin lol Dan sebenarnya cara favorit saya itu Kouen, bukan Kouha atau Alibaba ._. Cuma kan lebih mudah menulis dengan sesuatu yang lebih mudah digarap. Ta-da, lahirlah cerita ini.

Saya bikin beberapa One-Shot, tapi stuck di tengah jalan TAT Untuk saat ini, nikmatilah cerita gaje ini!

**Be My Slave!  
By Ayame Yumesaki**

"_Chapter 1, Alibaba Saluja dan Hari Pertamanya"_

Hai, namaku Alibaba Saluja.

Huh? Eh, tunggu! Namaku benar-benar Alibaba! Kalian mengira aku perampok!? Bukan! Bukan! Orang tuaku memberikanku nama tersebut agar aku bisa sukses seperti Alibaba dari cerita Alibaba dan 40 pencuri. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa namaku aneh, bagaimana ya..? Aku ini memiliki darah Persia dari ayahku, dan darah Jepang dari ibuku.

Sudah paham kan? Baik, aku pindah ke Jepang agar bisa lebih dekat dengan ibuku—alias aku tinggal dengan ibuku saat ini. Dan ini hari pertamaku di sekolah dekat sini. Aku sengaja memilih sekolah yang dekat, soalnya ibuku sedang sakit keras dan butuh bantuan.

Aku baru saja berlari menuju sekolah ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Ketika aku bilang anak perempuan, aku serius! Cantik, imut, manis, dan sepertinya pintar—dia pakai kacamata. Ia mengenakan blazer warna coklat tua dengan syal warna coklat muda dan rok warna putih di tengah paha, intinya kependekan menurutku. Hal itu sukses membuatku nosebleed dan terpeleset.

Hukum karma!? Maksudmu aku tidak ditakdirkan melihat perempuan!?

Ngomong-ngomong, aku menimpanya sampai jatuh karena terpeleset tadi. Dan dia ada dibawahku saat ini.

"Aduh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!" tukasnya kesal.

Ternyata tidak cuma cantik, suaranya juga halus—agak kecowokan tapi tidak mengurangi pesonanya. Benar-benar cewek sempurna.

Apa? Kalian menyangka aku jatuh cinta? Ohoho, maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Ehem, begini ya. Pasalnya, aku ini sudah dijodohkan! Dan aku juga suka padanya. Perempuan yang beruntung itu—berisik ih, bukannya mendukung perkembangan!—namanya Morgiana. Dia berambut merah, kuat, manis, juga pintar. Ya, kurang lebih 11:12-lah sama yang ini. Tapi Morgiana itu terlalu menempel. Ia mau tahu seluruh urusanku. Walau aku tidak keberatan sih..

Bicara soal Morgiana, aku satu sekolah dengannya. Keberuntungan, bukan?

"Eh, maaf," balasku.

"Tch. Lelaki zaman sekarang memang begitu," ucapnya, merapikan rambutnya.

Bukunyalah yang menarik perhatianku. Wanita umur segini kan suka majalah, tapi ia malah membaca buku kedokteran. Kenapa ya?

"Buku itu.. Kau belajar?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Ah, ya, ini milik kakakku sebenarnya. Apa kau keberatan?" balasnya.

"Ehm.. Tidak sih," aku melihat ke jalan.

Ia berdecih, lalu meninggalkanku. Hm.. Apa seperti ini perempuan di Jepang? Benar-benar dingin—menurutku sih. Setidaknya, perkenalan tidak akan seburuk itu kan? Aku pun berjalan menuju sekolah dan memperhatikan berbagai orang yang lewat sambil memikirkan gadis itu.

* * *

"Ano, namaku Alibaba Saluja. Salam kenal, semuanya,"

Aku membungkuk dan melihat teman-teman baruku di kelas ini. Mereka memberikanku tepuk tangan. Aku tidak sendiri di depan, yang berdiri di sebelahku—guru seksi ini—namanya Yamraiha-san. Ternyata dia sedarah denganku, darah Persia. Tapi ia pindah ke Jepang setelah kakaknya, Dunya, meninggal. Rumor mengatakan ia dekat dengan salah satu guru disini. Kata ibuku, jangan lupa. Aku kan baru disini.

Aku diminta untuk duduk di depan seorang anak perempuan. Dia memiliki rambut yang sedikit lebih tua dari anak perempuan yang tadi kutemukan tapi sama manisnya. Dan aku sedikit bertanya-tanya apa mereka satu darah atau tidak. Dia melihatku dengan penuh cahaya di matanya—mungkin karena tertarik.

"Halo, Saluja-san," panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, halo," balasku.

"Namaku Ren Kougyoku. Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa bicara padaku!" ucapnya senang.

"Uh-hum. Terima kasih, Ren-san," aku meletakkan tasku.

"Eh? Panggil aku Kougyoku. Di sekolah ini ada 4 orang yang mempunyai nama marga 'Ren'! Nanti bisa tertukar!"

4 orang? Salah satunya pasti Kougyoku. Lalu 3 lagi siapa? Aku jadi penasaran. Tapi sebentar. Ren? Kok rasanya aku sering mendengarnya ya? Apa Morgiana sering menceritakan soal mereka? Aku berpikir dan mencoba mengingat—tapi karena ingatanku begitu payah, sepertinya aku lupa. Kougyoku-san menertawaiku untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku mengobservasi kelas ini. Tidak ada Morgiana, berarti ia ada di kelas yang berbeda. Ada beberapa murid yang menarik perhatianku. Misalkan saja anak yang duduk di depan dan memiliki rambut hitam kehijauan itu. Dia memiliki aura pintar. Lalu murid yang duduk di sebelah kananku ini. Ia mengingatkanku pada Kassim, temanku ketika di Iran. Dan beberapa yang lainnya.

"Pssst, Saluja-san,"

Aku melihat Kougyoku-san yang memanggilku.

"Kau sudah melapor pada ketua kedisiplinan belum?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ketua...apa?

"Eh? Apa itu?" balasku bingung.

"Benar juga. Saluja-san dari luar negeri, jadinya belum tau. Setiap murid yang baru masuk Magi High School harus melapor kepada ketua kedisplinan—kecuali mereka yang masuk pada awal tahun ajaran baru. Seharusnya kau melapor dahulu sebelum masuk kelas," jelas Kougyoku-san.

"Begitu ya? Aku belum terbiasa," jawabku tambah bingung.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Alibaba-chan! Aku akan menemanimu! Kebetulan ketua kedisplinan itu kakak laki-lakiku," balasnya semangat.

Tapi fakta berkata lain.

"Gomennasai, Alibaba-chan! Aku lupa kalau aku punya tugas piket!"

Kougyoku-san menepuk tangan di depan mukanya dengan muka menyesal. Toh sebenarnya aku sudah berpikir soal piket, dan tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal, karena itu aku tidak berani mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku mengangguk dan membalas Kougyoku-san agar tidak khawatir, lalu pergi keluar dari kelas.

Masalah utamanya, ruang ketua kedisplinan itu DIMANA!?

Biasanya, aku berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar segera diberikan berkah melewati sesosok manusia. Misalnya, Morgiana lewat? Tapi tidak! Kali ini aku berniat untuk tidak meminta bantuan siapapun! Tapi tetap saja, Kami-sama, bantulah anakmu yang berdosa banyak ini!

Aku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi gedung ini. Siapa tahu menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud.

Namun setelah hampir 10 kali memutari tempat yang sama...

"Sial. Kenapa aku masih tidak menemukannya?" tukasku kesal.

_It was a secret  
Something that couldn't be revealed  
No matter woman or man  
All of you surely have one, right?_

Suara nyanyian itu—perempuan sepertinya—datang dari salah satu ruangan kosong ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Mungkin dia bisa membantuku untuk menemukan ruangan ketua kedisplinan. Tapi... Rasanya lagu itu familiar.

Oh ya! Itu lagu "_Secret of The Princess_" yang kudengar kemarin di televisi. Penyanyinya.. Err.. DaiSyl? Ya! DaiSyl adalah band yang terdiri dari 2 personil, Daimil sebagai gitaris dan Sylvia sebagai penyanyinya. Band 2 orang ini sangat terkenal—bahkan tadi di kelas banyak yang mengikuti gerakan dance Syl-chan yang sangat manis. Yang kudengar sih Syl-chan hidup sebagai _idol_. Sedangkan Daimil mantan penyanyi jalanan. Keduanya bertemu dan sepaham, lalu membentuk DaiSyl.

Tapi... Vokalnya ini.. Bukannya terlalu mirip dengan Syl-chan?

Aku menemukan asal suara itu. Pintu ruangan itu tidak tertutup. Aneh, padahal seharusnya kan seluruh pintu ruang kelas tertutup rapat. Kecuali kalau ini ruangan gudang yang sedang digunakan. Walau itu masih setahuku. Aku melihat ke dalam dan menemukan..

_Can you tell them this?  
Can you say I was behind this?  
No you can't.  
Because I won't let you anyway.  
Just do what I want, or suffers.  
_

...seorang anak laki-laki berambut pink sedang mengikuti lagu tersebut. Atau konser kecil-kecilanlah.

Aku pun membuka pintu itu dan bertanya, "Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan disana!?"

"HIIIIIEEEEE!?"

Ia segera mematikan lagu itu dan menyembunyikan alat pemutarnya dibalik meja. Setelah itu memberikanku deathglare. Hei tunggu! Ini bukan salahku! Kau sendiri yang tidak menutup pintunya dengan rapat!

"...A—apa maumu!?" tanya anak itu gemetar.

"Huh? Ah, apa kau melihat kantor ketua kedisplinan?" tanyaku, menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Ia memperhatikanku, dari atas sampai bawah. Aku juga melihatnya baik-baik. Aneh, padahal dia laki-laki tapi gerakannya tadi benar-benar sempurna untuk koreografi lagu selevel itu. Mirip, gerakannya mirip dengan gerakan Syl-chan di lagu itu.

Bicara soal Syl-chan, aku jadi teringat sosok yang ada di depanku dan yang pagi ini kutemui begitu mirip dengannya. Walau baru melihatnya 2 kali lewat televisi, Syl-chan itu manis sekali. Suaranya juga bagus. Mirip seperti EGOIST*, penyanyi lain yang kukagumi. Kau bisa bilang aku menjadi fan officialnya Syl-chan. Apa mungkin Syl-chan ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis di depan?

Orang itu mengangkat alis, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ugh. Ketuk pintu kalau mau masuk, dasar cowok menyebalkan!" tukasnya kesal.

"Uhmm.. Maaf," balasku tersipu.

"_Kouha! Kouha! Kenapa kau berhenti?_"

Ia langsung melihat _tab_ yang baru saja ia sembunyikan di meja. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Judal, aku ada urusan. Nanti saja kuhubungi," ia mematikan tab tersebut dan duduk di atas meja. Dengan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri.

"...tadi kau tanya dimana kantor ketua kedisplinan?" tanyanya.

"I—Iya," balasku sambil _blushing_. Karena posisi duduknya.

Alibaba Saluja, ada apa denganmu?

"Hah, ikut aku," ia berjalan keluar dengan tab-nya. Aku mengekor.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami tidak berbicara banyak. Aku sedang memikirkan kemungkinan terbesar—bisa saja lelaki ini saudara kembarnya Syl-chan, dan yang tadi pagi itu Syl-chan! Berarti, Syl-chan sekolah disini kan? Tapi kalau begitu, harusnya mereka heboh setiap saat—kenapa tempat ini malah sunyi ketika seorang _idol_ bersekolah disini? Bukan. Pasti bukan begitu.

Tanpa sadar, kami sampai di ruangan ketua kedisplinan. Padahal sudah memutari lorong ini 10 kali, kenapa aku tidak menemukannya juga? Dan tempat itu sangat dekat dengan tangga ke lantai 2! Seharusnya aku bertanya saja, lebih cepat pula. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk, membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Menandakan kalau aku harus masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut.

"Cepat beritahukan apa maumu!" ucap orang itu.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengerdipkan mataku 3 kali.

"Lho? Aku mau bertemu ketua kedisplinan," balasku polos. Ia menghela nafas, dan menggebrak meja.

"Tch. Pasti murid baru, benarkan!?" bentaknya kesal.

"Ehhh!? I-i-i-iya!" jawabku gugup.

"Hmph. Sebenarnya aku malas memperkenalkan diri, terutama terhadap laki-laki yang bisanya mengintip dan menabrak orang lain. Tapi yang namanya kerjaan mau bagaimana lagi,"

Tunggu. Bagian 'mengintip' sih aku terima tapi 'menabrak'? Ini saja kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya!

"Dengarkan baik-baik, bebek! Namaku Ren Kouha, dari kelas 2-A juga ketua kedisplinan Magi High School. Aku mengurus seluruh masalah kedisiplinan di sekolah, dan tujuan kenapa setiap murid baru diminta untuk datang ke kantorku adalah untuk kuome—salah—untuk kuberitahu tentang beberapa peraturan di sekolah ini. Tapi sejak tahun ini, mereka membuatkannya dalam kertas. Mengurangi pekerjaanku,"

Sial. Dia memanggilku bebe-Eh? Ren Kouha? Ren?

"Err, kau saudaranya Kougyoku-san?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Ah, berarti kau dari kelas 2-B, benarkan?" balasnya.

"Iya, Alibaba Saluja dari kelas 2-B. Aku pindahan dari Iran," jawabku, melihat ke arahnya.

Ia berdiri, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Semenjak aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan berdiri di depan meja kosong sepertinya aneh, aku pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Namun aku menduduki sesuatu.

'Aduh?! Apa ini!?'

Sebuah tas. Ini tas sekolah—gadis yang tadi pagi! Kenapa tas ini ada disini!? Apa ini milik ketua kedisiplinan?! Tidak, tidak, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Walau harus kuakui ia memiliki sedikit sisi yang sama dengan gadis tadi pagi. Tapi tidak, mereka berbeda! Tas itu sedikit terbuka. Eh? Baju? Warna coklat? Aku mengeluarkan baju tersebut.

"Lho!? Ini kan pakaian anak perempuan tadi pagi!"

Berarti, ketua kedisplinan itu _cross-dresser_ donk!

Dan aku menemukan barang lain di dalam tas itu. Kaset, CD Player, kertas lirik, buku pelajaran, handphone dan kacamata. Ini kaset single '_Secret of The Princess_' yang baru saja dinyanyikan oleh ketua. Kertas liriknya juga memiliki judul yang sama. Buku pelajarannya—ternama 'Ren Kouha'. Berarti ini memang tas milik ketua, dan ketua memang **gadis yang kutemui tadi pagi**.

Yang menarik adalah nama yang tertera di kertas lirik.

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note**:  
* EGOIST : Suara Sylvia itu agak saya miripin dengan EGOIST, tapi lebih berat. Saya cari referensi soalnya.  
Saya tau bawahnya agak maksa lol Tapi saya udah punya konsep buat chapter 2, jadinya begini. MAAFKAN DAKU! *nangis ngejer di pojokan* Semoga reader-tachi puas, soalnya ini juga fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Sekarang saya akan bekerja untuk chapter 2 dan chapter 5 Over Protective~ Kritik, saran dan review sangat ditunggu~ Jaa nee!

**Updated**: Mengedit sedikit bagian yang kelewatan saat dilihat ulang.


	2. Alibaba Saluja dan Ren Kouha

**Summary**: Menabrak seseorang merupakan takdir yang salah. Pepatah itulah yang mengantarkan Alibaba Saluja, murid baru dari Magi High School, kepada masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini—dengan ketua kedisplinan sekolahnya, Ren Kouha!

**Disclaimer**: Magi itu milik Ohtaka Shinobu.

**Rate**: T

**Warning!** Abal, gaje, typo dimana-mana, grammar berantakan dan lain-lain. Saya lupa tambahin ini di chapter sebelumnya ._. AU!Modern Universe!

**Pairing:** Alibaba x Kouha (Slight AliMor, AliGyoku, HakuMor and more.)

* * *

**Previously,**

Yang menarik adalah nama yang tertera di kertas lirik

**Be My Slave  
By Ayame Yumesaki**

_Chapter 2, "Alibaba Saluja dan Ren Kouha"_

Aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat disini.

Namaku Alibaba Saluja. Aku murid pindahan di Magi High School dan baru menjalani hari pertamanya. Namun berbagai hal sukses membuat hari pertama ini menjadi hari paling gila yang pernah kualami. Bagaimana tidak? Kita re-cap sedikit.

Tadi pagi, aku bertemu dengan perempuan dan menabraknya, lalu dimarahi. Sampai di sekolah, aku masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Mendapat teman pertama. Lalu temanku mengatakan aku harus melapor ke ketua kedisplinan. Aku mencari ketua tersebut di lorong yang ditunjuk 10 kali, dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi lagu DaiSyl. Pada akhirnya, aku sampai di ruang ketua kedisplinan, bicara dengannya dan ditinggal.

Mari kita tambahkan kalau aku menemukan penemuan terpenting abad ini!

Kalian mau tahu apa tulisan itu? Sebenarnya tidak perlu kan yah? Eh iya iya! Jangan di deathglare donk! Nasibku sudah lebih dari kata ngenes!

Dan sekarang, aku menemukan kalau ketua stress yang seharusnya memberitahuku segala urusan kedisplinan di kelas adalah _cross dresser_, dan seorang _idol_ yang sedang di puncak ketenaran!

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar. Aku jadi tidak mengerti. Tadi pagi aku bertemu perempuan yang mirip dengan Syl-chan. Lalu aku menemukan Ren Kouha sedang bernyanyi di ruangan kosong. Dan sekarang aku menemukan pakaian gadis tadi pagi di ruangannya, yang berarti dia adalah gadis tadi pagi. Tapi.. Tapi.. Kertas ini..."

Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. SEBENARNYA, SIAPA ANAK INI—

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Langsung saja aku berdiri dan mengangkat tangan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku diteror dengan pedang! Kau tahu, aku merasa ini hari tergila. Tapi mungkin juga ini baru setengah dari kegilaan yang mungkin kualami hari ini.

"Ano.. Ini milikmu kan?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Sambil mengangkat kertas lirik.

"...Kalau iya kenapa?" balasnya lagi, melihatku dengan kekesalan.

"Kau itu Sylvia!? Syl-chan!?" tanyaku lagi.

"...Sekali lagi, kalau iya, kenapa?" balasnya, mulai memegang pedangnya lagi.

"...kau _cross-dresser_!"

"..." Dia melihatku dengan penuh kebencian.

Ugh, aku percaya ini perkenalan terburuk yang pernah kubuat di muka bumi ini. Pedangnya naik dari dadaku ke daguku!

"Ketahuan ya..? Hmph, jangan harap kau bisa lari,"

Sialan! Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum selicik itu padahal ketahuan!? Sudah itu, ia menerorku dengan tatapan psikopatnya! Sosok ini—apa ia benar-benar ketua kedisplinan!? Aku tidak pernah tau ada ketua kedisplinan seperti ini! Dan kau bertanya-tanya, anak ini, sebelah mananya yang disiplin!? Yang ada ia menerorku dengan tatapan psikopatnya!

"Err—boleh aku kembali ke kelasku?" tanyaku, gugup.

"...Heh, enak saja," ia menerorku dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Ugh—aura gelap apa yang kurasakan ini? Apakah mengetahui kalau ia seorang _idol _merupakan sebuah dosa? Tuhan, aku harap kau masih melihat anakmu yang penuh dosa ini. Dan masih mau mendengarkan doaku. Aku diteror oleh ketua kedisplinan sekolahku dan sepertinya akan mengalami sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk daripada ini. Oh tidak! Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku!

"Namamu...Alibaba Saluja kan?" tanyanya, sambil menodong pedang yang sejak tadi ia bawa-bawa.

KENAPA MEREKA MENGIZINKAN PEDANG DI SEKOLAH!?

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-iya..." jawabku gemetaran.

Ia tersenyum sadis lalu memanggilku, "Alibaba Saluja!"

"IYA!?"

"Kau harus jadi budakku, mulai hari ini! Tidak ada kata tidak! Dan ini perintah, kau tidak bisa melawan!"

Konstan, langsung kujawab, "BAIK!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, apa!?

Budak.. MAKSUDNYA JADI BUDAKNYA!? BUDAK DARI ORANG PSIKOPAT YANG SELALU BAWA-BAWA PEDANG DAN _CROSS-DRESSER_ INI!? SIAL! Kenapa kujawab 'baik'!? Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan! Kau mati, Alibaba! Kali ini kau benar-benar tamat!

Ia menyeringai. Ugh, semakin buruk!

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar!" Aku menyelanya. Ia hanya diam, mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum menghinaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau aku menjadi budakmu! Seperti aku akan memberitahukan rahasiamu itu!" ucapku.

"Hmmm... Mungkin kau bisa bilang kalau aku mau menyiksamu," balasnya, menyeringai kembali.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

Anak ini. Dia bukan bermuka psikopat. Dia benar-benar **psikopat**!

"Jangan banyak protes. Tugasmu mudah. Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi, termasuk ketika menjadi Syl, juga menjemputku di pagi hari dan mengantarku pulang di malam hari. Heh, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau rahasia itu tidak akan keluar sembarangan," ucapnya, duduk di atas sofa. Menggunakan pose yang sama seperti ketika duduk di atas meja.

"Ke—Kenapa kau _cross-dress_ juga!? Akan lebih mudah kalau kau tidak melakukannya kan?"

...Ups, sepertinya salah pertanyaan.

"...Ahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sontak aku kaget. Memang ternyata anak ini psikopat stress. Tanpa alasan, tanpa angin, tanpa badai, tanpa tsunami. Hah, aku menyesal mencari masalah dengannya.

Dan pedang di bawah daguku, siap untuk menebas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terbelah menjadi dua, kusarankan lebih baik diam."

Itu lebih seperti teror dibandingkan perintah. Apa dia benar-benar anak sekolahan!? Atau jangan-jangan yakuza yang sedang bersembunyi!? Kalau benar ia yakuza, aku **harus** melaporkannya ke polisi. Tapi yakuza itu kan pakainya katana, dia pakai pedang besar. Bukan, bukan. Mungkin dia memang psikopat yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit. Aku harus menelepon rumah sakit!

"...Nah Alibaba, ini kertas peraturan dan oh! Kembalilah kesini nanti sore dan aku akan memberikan kertas ini," ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, mengusirku.

Psikopat labil.

Aku berharap hari ini tidak akan jadi lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya.

* * *

Seperti yang ia perintahkan, aku pergi ke kantor kedisplinan sore itu.

Aku mengikuti kelas seperti biasa. Kougyoku bertanya soal berbagai hal, termasuk kesan pertama pada kakaknya itu. Ia juga mengatakan alasan Kouha membawa pedang tersebut untuk keamanan. Keluarga mereka—katanya—sering diincar oleh perampok, terutama kakaknya punya ke-'imut'-an di luar umur. Yang menurutku tidak masuk akal karena orang itu lebih ke psikopat daripada imut.

Tidak hanya mendapat informasi sampai situ, Kougyoku juga mengenalkan beberapa temannya padaku. Toto, Myron dan Morgiana—oh yang terakhir tidak usah. Mereka begitu senang ketika Kougyoku menceritakan soal murid baru di kelas ini. Tapi yang kuketahui, mereka bertiga agak seram. Toto superior pada kendo, sedangkan Myron dan Morgiana punya tenaga ekstra dalam karate dan judo. Kougyoku juga memperkenalkan saudaranya, anak berambut hitam kehijauan, Ren Hakuryuu. Hoo, kalau begitu, aku sudah mengenal 3 orang keluarga Ren di sekolah ini.

Dan hari pun berlalu. Ini sore hari.

Morgiana tinggal serumah dengan Myron. Mereka dijemput oleh kakak Myron. Sedangkan Kougyoku dijemput oleh pelayan pribadinya. Orang kaya itu berbeda ya..

*Tok tok tok*

"Hm, masuk,"

Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menemukan Kouha sedang menyisir rambutnya penuh hati-hati. Pakaian yang ia kenakan benar-benar berbeda. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah, melainkan sebuah dress warna putih, cardigan warna hitam dan stocking warna putih. Ia masih mengenakan sepatu sekolah. Di atas meja terdapat kacamata dan topi warna hitam.

Ia berbalik dan melihatku, lalu kembali ke depan cermin.

"Oh, sudah datang. Kertasnya ada di sofa," ucapnya, masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

"Kau ada kerjaan?" tanyaku polos, sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Hm? Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Alibaba,"

Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membaca seluruh peraturan itu—dengan 4 peraturan tambahan. Ugh, masalah aku menjadi budak dadakannya tetap membuatku kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia memaksaku melakukan itu. Dan bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku bilang 'baik' dari semua hal!? Hah. Biarlah..

**Peraturan tambahan (awas kalau kau langgar, kuputuskan kepalamu!)**

Judul macam apa ini!? Dia memang menerorku!

**1. Kau harus menjemputku di rumahku dan mengantarkanku pulang.**

Baik, yang ini tidak ada masalah. Hah, padahal ibuku sakit di rumah.

**2. Setiap istirahat dan setelah pulang, kau "harus" berada di ruanganku!**

Ugh. Dia ingin menyiksa kehidupan sosialku. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menarik Kougyoku dan Morgiana kesini!

**3. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau harus mengikuti perintahku!**

Iya, iya. Psikopat cerewet.

**4. Kau akan ikut aku kemanapun aku pergi. Termasuk ketika hari libur dan minggu.**

"Hoi, Alibaba!"

Aku langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sedang mengenakan boots warna hitam.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan jadi _manager_-ku," ucapnya, masih menghadap cermin.

...Tunggu, apa?

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjadi _manager_-mu, Kouha-sama!?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Heh. Bukankah aneh kalau kau berkeliaran di sekitarku tapi hanya manusia biasa? Yang ada skandal tercipta. Tapi kalau kau _manager_-ku, tidak akan masalah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tetap membayarmu—sebagai _manager_," ucapnya sambil mengenakan kacamata.

Baik. Ini lebih dari kata cukup! Tidak hanya mengunciku dengannya tapi menjadi _manager_!? Aku tidak punya waktu bebas kalau begitu! Aaaaarrrggghhh! Ini hari pertama terburuk yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku! Tuhan, seberapa buruk ini bisa terjadi!?

"Baik, kita berangkat sekarang," ucapnya mantap.

"Huh?" aku berkedip, sebelum ditarik olehnya.

Tunggu sebentar! Kita kemana!?

"Ayo! Nanti Judal marah kalau telat!" ucapnya sambil menggeretku ke mobil.

Mobil. Ya, Kougyoku mengatakan seluruh anak keluarga Ren memiliki mobil pribadi. Mereka juga punya supir atau pelayan pribadi. Berarti aku akan naik mobil orang kaya donk! Benar saja. Kouha menarikku sampai ke bawah dan kami menemukan mobil mahal—aku tidak tahu namanya. Kouha mendorongku masuk. Aku menemukan supir pribadi Kouha sudah _standby_ disana.

"Kouha-sama, kali ini kita kemana?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. Ke sky tree," jawabnya sambil melihat _tab_.

Sky tree? MAKSUDNYA TOKYO SKY TREE!?

Iya juga ya. DaiSyl ada konser disana! Terkadang, aku lupa fakta kalau anak psikopat ini Sylvia-chan yang kukagumi. Seluruh lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Syl-chan menggugah semangat, ditambah suaranya yang anggun dan gerakannya yang lincah. Apalagi hits-nya yang berjudul "_Along The Way_", satu-satunya _single_ DaiSyl yang mencapai 2 juta kopi dalam hari pertama! Syl-chan yang imut dan Daimil yang keren. Pasangan yang cocok—

—Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau menarik kata-kataku.

Memang benar. Syl-chan itu imut, cantik, manis dan senyumnya sukses membuat fans (lelaki) meleleh. Tapi setelah melihat diri yang sesungguhnya, ia bukan hanya imut—tapi psikopat. Psikopat kelas atas. Kalau kau salah sedikit, pedangnya bisa memenggal kepalamu. Ugh—horor. Ini kah sosok Syl-chan yang anggun itu!? Yang membuatku jatuh cinta dalam satu kali lihat?!

"Meihou, apa En-nii menghubungimu tadi?" tanya Kouha, masih melihat _tab_.

Oh, nama supirnya Meihou. Yoroshiku nee, Meihou-san!

En-nii? Kakaknya Kouha?

"Ah iya! Kouen-sama meminta saya untuk membawamu pulang ke rumah besar setelah selesai dengan urusan anda," jawab Meihou-san.

"Lho? Memangnya ada apa?" Kouha langsung melihat sang supir.

"Entahlah. Kouen-sama tidak memberitahu saya. Tapi kata Koubun-san, Gyokuen-sama ingin mengadakan pesta kepulangan Hakuei-sama dari Amerika,"

Ughh, terlalu banyak nama yang tidak kukenal. Kouen, rasanya sering dengar. Apa Morgiana selalu mengucapkannya ya? Atau Kougyoku? Nanti baru kuingat lagi. Lalu Koubun. Apa dia yang menjemput Kougyoku pulang?

Sekarang kupikirkan, hidupku yang merupakan kehidupan anak sekolahan biasa berubah menjadi 'pelayan' dadakan anak keluarga Ren. Walau penyiksaan ini belum dimulai sih. Tapi aku rasa, penderitaanku akan segera dimulai. Ugh, bagaimana bisa aku hidup seperti ini!? Sabar, Alibaba, mungkin kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih indah kedepannya.

"Hoi!"

Aku melihat Kouha keluar dari mobil. Eh? Memang sudah sampai?

"Alibaba-san, kita sudah sampai," kata Meihou-san padaku.

"Eh-eh, iya," aku membuka knop pintu di sebelahku dan berlari kecil mengikuti Kouha.

* * *

_I'm follow you  
Wherever you go  
Wherever is it  
I don't care anymore  
I just want to be with you  
Together. Just two of us._

Kau tahu, walau Kouha itu psikopat kejam yang tidak tahu ampun dan siap membelah kepalamu menjadi 2, ia tetap manis, imut, cantik dan elegan ketika menjadi Sylvia! Suara Syl-chan yang begitu halus, juga kata-kata pada lagu-lagunya yang menurutku keren. Tidak jadi. Aku tidak jadi mengatakan 'aku menyesal mengatakan baik', toh aku bisa jadi penonton VVIP konser-konser DaiSyl mulai dari sekarang dan dapat bonus _backstage_ mereka!

"_Arigatou gozaimasu! Minna!_" aku melihat Kouha meninggalkan panggung dengan Dai-san.

Mereka masuk ke ruang ganti, tempat dimana aku menunggu.

"_Otsukaresama,_" ucapku pada keduanya.

Tapi aku malah mendapat pandangan 'siapa-lelaki-kelas-bawah-ini?' dari Dai-san. Benar juga, aku belum kenalan ya..

"Ha, ini siapa?" tanya Dai-san.

"Dia, _manager_-ku. Kenapa?" jawab Kouha, kembali mengurus rambutnya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau punya _manager_, Kouha?" Dai-san langsung melihat Kouha tidak percaya.

"Judal. Kau tau kepalaku sedang sakit kan? Kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan kepalamu itu, lebih baik kau diam," ucap Kouha.

"Tch, ini pasti karena kau harus bertemu keluarga besar ya?"

Ok ok. Sebentar. Sejak kapan Judal-san ini jadi paranormal!?

"Kalau kau tahu, lebih baik diam. Aaaaa~ Padahal aku berpikir tentang makan malam berdua dengan En-nii~" ucap Kouha sambil memanyunkan mulutnya dan memajukan tubuhnya di atas meja.

Judal berjalan ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku. Ok, aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Namamu Alibaba kan? Kuberitahu. Jangan ilfeel kalau misalnya Kouha sudah bicara soal kakaknya. Ia punya brother complex yang kuat~" bisik Judal-san.

Brother complex!? Psikopat gila ini!?

"Alibabaaaaa..."

Aku meninggal Judal-san dan berjalan menuju Kouha.

"Ada apa, Kouha-sama?"

Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya Kouha-sama!? Alibaba, ada apa dengan kepalamu? Apakah pada akhirnya kau menerima dirimu menjadi 'budak' Ren Kouha!? Oh sudahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Ada untung ruginya. Toh penonton VVIP untuk konser DaiSyl. Hanya saja, ruginya, kalau kau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja—kepalamu akan lepas dari tubuhmu. Sebenarnya tidak setimpal, tapi aku menggunakan sebelah mata! Jadinya setimpal. Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak mengerti sedikit pun!

"Nanti kau ikut aku ke rumah. Ada Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu disana. Hoaammmhh.."

...Huh!? Apa!?

"...Ma—maksudmu apa, Kouha-sama?"

Judal-san langsung melihat Kouha, "Aku tidak percaya kau mau membawa orang luar, Kouha."

"Aku seriuusss... Kau juga ikut saja, Judal. Aku malas bertemu orang itu~" Kouha berdiri dan mulai mengepang rambutnya lagi.

Orang itu? Duh, keluarga Ren itu ribet, banyak sekali. Aku melihat Judal-san mengangguk dan mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

Berarti aku akan pergi ke rumah orang kaya? Bukan, ke rumah keluarga Ren? Serius!?

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note**: Endingnya gak jelas -w- Yang jelas, chapter 3 menjadi pertemuan Alibaba dengan keluarga Ren! Saya merasa chapter ini agak absurd di bawahanya -w- Setidaknya, kita tahu siapa Kouha sekarang!

Terima kasih untuk readers yang bersedia membaca fanfic absurd ini~! Kita bertemu lagi di chapter 3~!

Ngomong-ngomong, nama lagu yang dimasukkan disini itu "_Along The Way_". Seluruh lirik lagu yang ada fanfic ini buatan saya~


End file.
